The Incredible Shrinking School
The villains manage to gather all the students at the school and shrink everyone inside. The students must figure out a way to get everyone back to normal before the giant villains crush the school. Episode Summary It's a normal Saturday. Everyone is off doing their own plans. Katie is sitting at home with Hailey. Maddy is off on a lunch date with Zach. Olivia is babysitting Brittany's kids. Maddie is attempting to perfect a choir song. Kaitlin and her brother are watching more VeggieTales ''together. Just then, everyone in the school receives an urgent email. The email says that everyone needs to come to the school because there's treasure hidden inside the school. Everybody believes the message. Before they know it, every student shows up at the school. Kaitlin can't believe that everyone wanted to come to the school on a Saturday. Everyone begins scouring the school for this treasure. Aj hopes that the treasure is a bunch of pre-workout. Ellie hopes it's piccolo sheet music. Casha hopes it's fried chicken. After hours of searching, everyone is exhausted from running around, and there's no sign of treasure. Maddy thinks they should just leave. But as everyone is walking out, the doors lock. Everyone is shocked. Hunter wonders how they're supposed to get out. That's when they think either everything outside is getting bigger, or they're getting smaller. And sure enough, they are smaller. Kaitlin looks outside and sees a giant group of villains. Alec, Armageddon, Albert, Kyle, and Irving are all there. Even Trev and Zech are there. And to their surprise, Caleb is present. Katie thought that Caleb got killed in London. Caleb says to think again. Maddie randomly brings up that she hasn't seen Zech since the whole pirate incident. Armageddon demands that everyone is silent. Albert explains that there is a giant wrecking ball hovering above the school right now. In half an hour, the wrecking ball is set to land on top of the school, crushing everyone inside and possibly killing them. Cassidy certainly doesn't want to be killed. Dillon wonders about the treasure. Alec mentions that the whole treasure deal was fake, just so they could get everyone trapped inside the school. Brooklyn can't believe they all fell for this trap. Kaitlin is determined to find a way to get them back to normal. She asks Joe and Becca if there's any possible way to make a growth ray. Becca says it's a nice idea, but the robotics room is locked. Everyone immediately loses hope. Kaitlin tells everyone not to give up hope. She is determined to find a way through this. They can't give up easily like this. She asks "what if they had given up when" questions about defeating the Fateful Five, saving the Fourth of July, stopping an overproduction of pumpkins, and defeating a cheese ball army. Everyone thinks she brings up a good point. Hailey thinks that they should find a way out. Everyone cheers in agreement. Everyone begins brainstorming ways to get out. Jake suggests using their heads. But then everyone gets a sneaky idea. They use Jake as a batter ram, but Jake disapproves. However, this does not work. The next idea is to wield their way out. This does not work either. They then try a Buzz-Saw Louie, but that does not work either. Caitlin wonders what they could possibly try next. Anna suddenly gets an idea. She remembers her newly acquired fighting abilities which she hasn't used since the big fight in Chicago. She punches down the doors. Jake is confused how that worked and a blowtorch didn't. Savannah says that after five seasons, they should just stop questioning the show's logic at this point. Once everyone breaks out of the school, the villains are all shocked that they escaped. Kaitlin demands that the villains return to normal. Albert says that they never will. Kaitlin tells everyone to start attacking them. Caleb doubts that they will even be able to do any damage. Tori says they may not be able to damage the outside but they sure can on the inside. The villains get nervous. Everyone gets inside of them and starts beating them up from the inside. Olivia retaliates and wonders what it's like for them to be inside their minds. Maddie punches Trev's lungs. Kayla kicks Kyle's spleen. Aj uses Armageddon's brain as a punching bag. Kaitlin then tells somebody to go and deactivate the wrecking ball while they have the villains distracted. Nicole, a freshman, steps up and says she will. She quickly makes her way over to the wrecking ball, which only has seconds before it crushes the school. Nicole wonders what any of the buttons do. She then sees a self-destruct button. She thinks it's the right thing to press. Nicole presses the button, and sure enough the wrecking ball explodes... somehow. Nicole doesn't even question the logic behind that. Eventually, everyone defeats the villains. Everybody cheers. Just then, Trev, Zech, and Caleb disintegrate. Olivia wonders what that was all about. It doesn't matter to her because they won, but they wonder how they're going to grow back to normal. Suddenly, Mushrooms appear out of nowhere and everybody grows back to normal. Savannah again doesn't question it and is just glad they're back to normal size. A Mega Mushroom then appears and makes the school grow back. Kaitlin thinks they should just end the episode before anything weirder happens. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Forty-sixth time the fourth wall is broken * The sixth episode to have a 45-minute time slot * Infinite foreshadowing is seen once again Trivia * The episode title is based off of the 1957 movie ''The Incredible Shrinking Man * "Instruction Manual" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the beginning montage * Kaitlin's brother is watching ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * "ROYal Rumble" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the school shrinks * Katie mentions Caleb's death from "The End Is Near, Part 2" * Maddie mentions the events of "Pirates of the High School" * "Bowser Battle 2" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the villains explain their plan * The awards ceremony theme from ''Mario Party 10 ''is heard during Kaitlin's speech * In the speech Kaitlin mentions the events of "Straight Outta School", "The Red, The White, and the Blue", "Pumpkin Perfect", and "Olivia and the Great Battle" * The Jake scene is a reference to ''Toy Story 2 ''when they use Rex to break into Al's apartment. This is more specifically a reference to the outtake version in the movie's credits * Buzz-Saw Louie from ''VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas ''appears. This could also likely be a reference to his cameo in "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" * Anna remembers her fighting skills developed in "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * The fight scene is possibly a reference to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" * "Battle With Zavok (Orchestra Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the fight scene * Olivia makes a taunt related to going inside her mind, referencing the mind adventures from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind", "Back Into Olivia's Mind", and "Return to Olivia's Mind" * The title theme from ''Sonic Colors ''is heard during the celebration * Trev, Zech, and Caleb's disintegration is a reference to Infinite's fakes from ''Sonic Forces * The Mushroom and Mega Mushroom use their sound clips from New Super Mario Bros. Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles